Come On
by Azfixiation
Summary: ShizNat. Oneshot. Can Natsuki bring herself to handle Shizuru's affection in public? Pointless fluff.


A/N - Ok, so I haven't written in what.. a year? This story is completely pointless, and it's not even what I wanted. But I'm impaitent and here it is. Soo be gentle neh?

* * *

**Come On**

By: Azfixiation

----

I see her sitting there across the room. Her eyes light up as she is lost in conversation with, what, friends? I'm not sure. I've never seen her with them before. Not that I know everything about her, though people seem to assume so.

She knows everything about me, somehow. She knew I would be here, I'm sure of it. I watch as her hand rests on someones arm. Does she know I'm watching? Yes, I know she does. Everything Shizuru does is done diliberatly. She wants me to notice.

Are we going to play this game forever? We aren't in high school anymore, Shizuru. For a brief moment our eyes meet, and I don't back down as usual. Somewhere over the years I've learned to be more bold. Or perhaps I've only learned to see through her tricks a little better.

I see her smile, though it is her eyes that light up as they lock with mine. Her mouth still sits in a slight pout, undoubtedly caused by her inability to disengage from the girls circling her in for conversation.

I try to focus on my own conversation with what Shizuru dubs "my boys". This is exactly why I didn't tell her where I was going tonight. She knows that I can't focus when she is in the room. Though I should have known she would be invited too. After all, what's a party without Shizuru and her adoring fangirls?

"Natsuki, are you even listening? We're talking about bikes and you're staring off at… oh," my friend Jirou trails off as his eyes fall to what I'm watching.

I let out a low growl, though I'm sure no one else can hear it. I watch as one of the girls in Shizuru's group rests her hand on Shizuru's lower back. She is much too close, yet Shizuru is allowing it. Why?

"Give me a minute, Jirou," I mumble before striding across the room to where Shizuru stands. The girl defiantly lets her hand rest on _my_ Shizuru, even as she locks eyes with me.

"Heh," is the only sound I manage to make as I lean close to Shizuru and whisper into her ear, "Tell them what your hands were made for. Tell them who your mouth was made for." I playfully bite her ear before walking off again, back to my friends.

No one could see what I did, and I didn't stay long enough to see Shizuru's reaction. I don't need to.

-----

Ara… My Natsuki is feeling feisty tonight.

I feel the heat of her body leave as she walks away, and luckily it is dim enough that no one could notice the faint blush on my cheeks. I wouldn't want it to get out how easily my Natsuki can make me blush.

I turn back to the girls surrounding me, plotting my counter attack while they try to one up each other for my attention. If only they knew. In fact, everyone seems to have figured it out but them. Denial, perhaps?

The heat of Natsuki's stare is no longer on me, obviously she is proud of what she has done. I must admit myself, this new boldness of hers is incredibly attractive. As long as she saves it for me, that is. I can't be sharing my Natsuki with anyone else after all.

Time seems to drone on as I wait for the right moment to excuse myself. It can't be obvious that I am planning on running back to her. Thankfully patience is one of my best qualities. Instead I lay my charm on the girls surrounding me, commenting on their remarks of their studies and status, as if I care.

Finally the moment comes when I spot Natsuki sitting alone on the couch, her boys no where in sight. "Excuse me for just a moment ladies, I'll be right back," I say, interrupting one of the more rambuncious girls.

As soon as my back is turned to them I let the faintest traces of a grin show on my face. As I make my way to the restroom I walk behind the couch where my little wolf is sitting, and without stopping I brush the tips of my fingers along her jawline, giving a slight nod before turning my attention away from her once again.

A moment after I reached the bathroom she sneaks in, locking the door behind her. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her neck, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Why dont you tell me what my hands were made for? Tell me who my mouth was made for," I whisper against her lips just before she crushes hers to mine.

I feel her pushing me against the wall, her teeth nipping at my neck. "Me Shizuru. Me. You are mine," she breathes out as her tongue slides across my skin. "Come on Shizuru, tell them."

"Ara, is my Natsuki jealous?" I grin as she looks up at me with lust in her eyes. "Is my little wolf ready to face that?"

She only grins in response, opening the door to the bathroom and dragging me out behind her.

_Has she been drinking?_

_-----_

Once we're out in the open my courage falters. Can I really handle fighting off the angry remarks of her fan club? Is this even worth it? I know she would never let them cross the line… but still. She is mine. They should know, right?

_Come on Shizuru. Come on. Take the lead. I want to, but I can't. _

"Give me five minutes," she whispers as she takes back off to her followers.

I nod and go back to my couch, looking around to see where Jirou and the others took off to. Probably drunk chasing girls around somewhere. No one tries to talk to me. They know by now that if I want to converse, I will come to them. Somehow this makes me "cool" though I've never figured out why.

I try to keep an eye on Shizuru without being obvious about it. As promised, within a few minutes I see her excusing herself again, however this time the eyes of her followers are watching.

_What did she tell them?_

I can't tell if the grin on her face is pure evil, or purely sexy as she approaches me. Before I have time to make up my mind, I find her placed in my lap. "You get what you asked for, my little wolf," she whispers in my ear before pulling me into a kiss.

The whole room is watching, I can feel it. I should've never done this, but it feels so good to have her lips against mine. Shizuru, their goddess, she is mine. Mine alone, and I want them to know it.

"Can we go home now Shizuru?" I whisper in her ear as the kiss ends. I'm too afraid of the blush on my face to let her go too far.

She nods and takes my hand in hers, helping me up from the couch. I do my best to avoid the jealous glares that I know I'm receiving. We walk out into the cold night air and she presses her body against mine for warmth, my arm finding its way around her shoulders. I notice how perfectly her body fits against mine, not for the first time.

It's in these moments I know. I know that I was made for her. Her and only her.

"I love you, Shizuru."

"And I you," she says as she hugs me close.

_I'll never ask you to hide us again._


End file.
